


【枭/太刀足】鸟居

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 预警：没什么R18情节的清水，CP是枭/太刀足；一句话提及一心/枭，几句话提及枭/狼，几句话描写路人抹布，充斥大量人物性格及经历的私设。逻辑奇怪且恋爱脑，OOC和BUG满地走，唐突修罗结局。预警兼summary：关于代餐王猫头鹰诱拐无知少女的事。
Relationships: Great Shinobi Owl/Lone Shadow Longswordsman, Great Shinobi Owl/Sekiro | Wolf, Isshin Ashina/Great Shinobi Owl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【枭/太刀足】鸟居

**

枭看到了天空尽头漩涡一般的云朵，尽管夜晚的天幕一片漆黑，但月光给云层朦胧的轮廓镀上一道雪白的边，他知道自己快要回到苇名了，回到自己离开了三年的土地。他眯起眼辨别着远处的云朵，如果是苇名城里生长着巨大樱树的地方，那云朵会看得清晰一些，如果是黄昏时分，那云朵和樱树会交映出温暖的粉色。但他又想起樱树已经被自己烧掉了，常樱的枯枝贴身收在他胸前的口袋，旁边是系着猫头鹰羽毛的守护铃。

他把铃铛掏出来，双手合十握在手心，闭上眼对着漩涡云的方向沉默地拜谒。铃铛和他一起沉寂着，过了一会儿后枭又收了回去。他转身回到屋内，顺着长长的走廊往深处走，有一间里屋中有几个内府的赤备兵正在说话，忍者的本能让枭不经意地捕捉到了句子的内容。

“没想到在这没有女人的地方也能得到满足啊。”

“到了苇名就有女人啦。”

“不过忍者的身体也很不赖嘛，这几个忍者就是让我们干这个用的吧。”

交媾的喘息从屋子里一声一声地传出来，烛火在纸门上投出几个人起伏的身形。里面的情形枭很清楚，无非是战场上英勇战斗的武士们觉得自己应该拿点奖赏，于是拿地位低贱的忍者泄欲。内府的军营风气对枭来说并不值得他上心，他本该直接路过。

“……话是这么说，上面要求我们听那个苇名的忍者的话呢。”

“哼，一个乡下忍者，”屋内的男人说，“当年还不是被苇名一心肏过屁股。”

乡下忍者教导过收养的义子，恐惧重于一切，一时的败北无所谓，但务必复仇，不择手段。枭现在既不恐惧，也拥有不败北的实力，猫头鹰柔软的羽毛让猎杀的声音轻过铃铛的微响，他无声地拔刀，猛地突刺进屋，庞大的影子和赤备兵身上喷出的血同时被屋内的灯火投到墙壁上。一刀穿过胸口，紧接一镖划开另一个人气管，脖子被划开的那个人倒地的时候还没死透，目眦欲裂的眼睛扭头看向枭，嘴里汩汩吐出鲜血。枭把大太刀从死人胸口抽出，不算地上的将死之人，屋子里还有一个没杀，他本可以在数秒内解决残局，但剩下的这个动作比他还快，屁股里还插着死人阴茎的忍者抽出背上的刀，但刀尖侧移，扎穿的是倒在他身边那个半死不活的人的胸口，动作流畅凶狠到出乎意料。

枭一个后退撤到房间的角落，杀掉合作对象不是可以被别人知道的事情，但他面前刚被赤备当作女人用了的那个忍者用自己的行动表明他不一定是站在内府那边的。他抬起头看着枭的眼睛，被那两个赤备兵解开的面罩下露出一张还很年轻的脸，此刻带着一些被自己都吓了一跳的茫然，他保持着上半身撑在刀身上的姿势抬头直视着枭，地上的烛火被气流吹得晃动，火光在黑色的眼睛里闪映。枭看着这样的眼睛，想到很多年前从战场上捡回来的那个孩子，正在消散的夕阳和战场上的焦火都落在他右边的眼睛里，左半边脸蒙在阴影里沾满灰和血，枭消遣似的用刀划开那侧脸颊，但孩子无惧地伸出手，抓住了面前锋利而巨大的刀刃。

或许是相似的境况中相似的眼神让枭在不知道多少年后的现在想到了那一刻。枭认得他身上的披风，紫黑竖纹交织的合羽，内府忍者的标准装束。他相信对方也认出了他，他们之前在几次战前会议上见过，这个孩子是新来的，据说是凭出色的足技成为织部正纲新收养的义子。枭和他没说过几次话，因为平常的商讨都是正就来谈，而且三年前他们就有过合作的经历了。正就戴着白色的兜帽，这让他最容易被分辨出来，其他几个孩子都是黑兜帽，只露一双眼睛，但枭也分得出来，因为新来的孩子眼神很嫩，不像正长那样透着坚韧，也不像另一个那样凶得要命。

“你是叫太刀足的那个。”枭说。

太刀足没点头也没否认，依然警觉地观察着枭的眼神，他似乎想把刀从尸体上抽出来，但剑拔弩张的气氛让两人都没有动。下一刻他们回神般意识到了处境的尴尬。枭的眼神自然而然落在腿根的阴影间，现在的光线下常人看不出什么，但忍者的眼睛看得清中间被使用过的地方流着一点液体。而枭自己也有尴尬的立场，毕竟年轻时的黑历史被人当作谈资和笑料捅了出来，还是他最不想提的一段。

令人窒息的空气寂静了几秒，太刀足仿佛左思右想终于下定决心地“嗯”了一声，算是回应了枭喊他的名字。枭顺势收起刀，互相给了个台阶下，虽然他收刀后搭在刀鞘上的左手捏住了一挂鞭炮的引线，随时可以扔出去把人炸成沫。就算响声引来别人，他布置一下现场内府也会以为是太刀足不堪受辱。

“不必介意，我本来就认得你。”枭说，“你也是认识我的，但作为忍者要有仇必报。”一句话夸了两个人，老猫头鹰内心很舒服。

他又想起了教导狼的时候，这让枭不合时宜地动摇了一下，教导狼的过程很有意思，但那只他一手养大的饥饿之狼被他亲自杀掉了，三年过后大概只剩土里柿子色的外套包着一把白骨，如果尸体能从废墟中挖出来的话。太刀足身上被他品出了点少年时期的狼的影子，于是忍不住以父亲的身份开口教导。

面前的少年也仿佛非常受用地点了点头。

“所以你真的和一心搞过？”

枭差点儿没收住扔鞭炮的手。

太刀足从尸体身上拔出自己的刀，用赤备兵的衣角擦了擦刀尖的血，又在枭的注视下好好穿回了裤子，枭发现太刀足站起来后个子还挺高，比营养不良的狼高了一大截，虽然这也只是到枭的胸口罢了。

他们一人一个把尸体搬了出去，避开巡逻的士兵后抛尸到密林里，某种意义上算是共犯的关系让他们沉默却和谐地完成了毁尸灭迹的工作。折腾完这些之后天色都蒙蒙亮了。枭没有往军营方向返身，而是往森林另一侧走去。他发现太刀足还是安静地跟在他身后。

“你可以回去了，昨晚的事就当没发生过。”枭想了想又说，“如果被人问起来，我可以说昨晚我一直带着你。”

太刀足说：“我不想回去。”

“害怕了？不愿意被那样对待吗？”这些是忍者必经的，想摆脱的话唯有一直往上走。

太刀足摇了摇头，他似乎打定主意要再跟一会儿。枭觉得他不是会回去告密的类型，就随他跟着了。虽然太刀足否认了他的话，但枭对自己的猜测还是有几分笃定，不是怀有不甘的话这孩子刚才也不会反杀得这么自然。

夜间降温的土地又湿又冷，破晓时分地上的草叶沾满了露水，低矮的灌木也都湿漉漉的。在灌丛里艰难地穿行了一阵后，茂密的植被间出现一条杂草丛生的小径，顺着小径往山上走，两人最终来到一处破败的鸟居下。鸟居深色的木柱已经斑驳干裂到显露出树的纹路，挂在横木上粗大的柱连绳在结扣弯扭处支棱出无数细小的线头。枭穿过鸟居后停下了脚步，从胸口拿出一个东西握在手心，太刀足听到了铃铛微弱的声响。

年长的忍者闭上眼仿佛在祈祷，太刀足不敢做什么动作，偏过头看鸟居下的石灯笼。过了一会儿，什么都没有发生，枭把铃铛重新收起来。“走了。”他说。

“就走了？”太刀足问，“你只是来祈祷的吗。”

枭垂下眼睛沉默了一会儿，然后说：“我来找猫头鹰。”

太刀足抬头环视四周的树冠，不仅没有猫头鹰，枝丫间暂时连一只小鸟都没有，但林中总是听得到鸣禽婉转的调子的。他说，“如果你来找猫头鹰的话，回去的路上我可以帮你留意一下。”

“不是普通的猫头鹰，我找的那只是特殊的。”枭说。是我曾经拥有过的守护灵，他想。

他们所在的位置靠近苇名边界，三年前枭从平田宅邸离开后，猫头鹰在这处鸟居下最后一次落在他的手臂上。沉重的毛球朝他细声细气的叫，枭听出来这只通人性的伙伴的叫声里带着责怪和无奈，他轻轻刮了刮猫头鹰头顶厚实柔软的羽毛，对它说，我必须走了，留在苇名对我来说太容易暴露，之后我还会回来的。但猫头鹰圆圆的眼睛只是悲哀地看着他，它从枭的手臂上飞开，扑扇着翅膀落到鸟居的笠木上，依依不舍地朝他叫了最后一声，身形便像雾一样消散了。从此它再也没有回应过枭，苇名之外的土地没有枭熟悉的神灵。

他们的归程依然沉默，快到营地的时候太刀足又说，我不想回去，这次他的声音变得很小。

他说得很没底气，心里也明白回到内府是躲不掉的事情，但枭巨大的手掌落在他肩头。太刀足微微睁大了眼睛，感到肩膀上的重量沉甸甸的，那只手把他的肩头完全包裹起来，压着的地方在手掌离开之后还停着一股热意。他转头看向枭，但只看到枭放手后擦过他身边向前继续走的背影，长可拖地的的麻花辫在年长者些许佝偻的背后晃动，枯萎的发梢像刚才那一座鸟居的绳结。

**

离苇名越近，枭越能看到自己站在天守阁之上的光景。前线不断传来苇名被逼得步步后退的捷报，苇名一心病重的消息也从城内传了出来，加上看守正门的鬼形部的陨落，枭梳理着这些情报，心想到了他进入主城的时候了，不知道当初没骗到手的九郎如今成长到什么样的地步。

一切都在他计划内，除了一个意料之外的小收获。那天之后太刀足有时会偷偷跑来找他，在他那里呆一整夜。对此枭当然不会拒绝，虽然离开这三年里他也不是没找过娼妓。他喜欢年龄小的雏妓，出来卖身的孩子往往因为吃不饱饭而身材矮小，四肢细瘦得像竹竿，粗暴一些的话会还忍不住哭出声。但他们总是无法让枭得到满足，有时是因为无法容纳枭的阴茎，有时是因为过于青涩或谄媚，都没有枭想要的那种感觉，都不像狼。

太刀足就很好，作为忍者被训练出来的身体足够柔韧，怎么折腾都不会勉强，充当军妓的经历也让他多少知道怎么讨好男人，而且他愿意去讨好枭。虽然和狼相比还差了点，有时话还有点多，不仅多还气人，但依然算一个非常理想的床伴。而且可能是因为年龄还小，太刀足还没学会跟着哥哥们一起瞧不起“无主的乡下忍者”，作为孤影众最核心的一员他确实怀有些许对自己实力的傲气，但那只是战斗能力方面的比较。

一开始枭还打算从太刀足嘴里套一点关于内府或者孤影众的情报，但太刀足比他想的更有保密的意识，他也不强迫他开口，反正细水长流，说不定哪一天被摸一摸就说了。曾经养育饥饿之狼的经历没有给枭带来什么有参考价值的和少年相处的经验。狼不爱说话，天生隐忍的本性让他从来不发出多余的声音，所以枭从来都是按自己的要求对待狼，狼也总是忍耐着，直到握刀的力度或着跪伏的姿态达到枭的要求，但内府这个孩子不一样。而且狼选择了枭是为了自己找一个可以服从的对象，太刀足已经有了名义上的父亲，在内府也有自己的主人，他跟着枭是为了什么呢。枭没有多想这个问题的答案，对枭来说，名扬天下的目标近在眼前，太刀足不过是助兴的一块糖果罢了。

也许孤影众那边是知道太刀足的行动的，枭感觉正长看自己的眼神已经没之前那么平和了，正就没有什么表达，没准内府那边默许了，毕竟进攻苇名还是要他的带路的。他又想没准太刀足也喜欢这样，被他一个人睡总比被七七八八的赤备兵睡要好，而且太刀足看他的眼神就像狼当年一样，鬼知道他为什么不拿这眼神去看织部正纲。

想到这里枭更加心安理得。病重的苇名一心让医师给井底的人送信，井底的人被称为狼，枭知道那是他的狼，他养大的饥饿之狼。知道狼还活着后枭的心情非常复杂，计划的不确定因素增加了，但他发现自己还是高兴的。他想和狼见一面，如果狼不知道三年前是谁捅穿了他的心口，他还是自己忠心的好孩子；但如果狼知道了呢，枭想了想，在太刀足来找他的下一个晚上，先吃了个爽再摊开自己的要求，说我曾经也收养过一个孩子，并且将他培养为忍者。

太刀足在他怀里猛地抬头，枭继续说：“三年前他卷入一场争斗，我以为他死了，我交给他守护的主人都被掳走了。”

“不过他不知道从哪里获得了不死之力，但获得不死之力后只是在井底颓败着，连主人都没有去救。”

枭使用失望而委屈的语气说，原来我花了那么久只培养出一个听天由命的废物。

太刀足说，他怎么会在井底活过三年。

也许去找他的人会顺便带一口吃的吧。

太刀足说，这样还不如死了。

枭在心里想，这样就对了。他开口道：“我教给他忍者的戒律，即使是付出生命的代价，也要保护自己的主人，看来他已经忘了。”

“我希望你……替我，结束他的耻辱。”

太刀足沉默了一会儿，说，好。

“这不是内府的任务，是我私人的意愿，你可以拒绝，而且我想他依然保留着很强的实力。”

“我不会输的。”太刀足打断他的话。

枭摸了摸他的头说，我相信你。

他真的相信吗？他不确定，这句话只是诱使这孩子为他卖命的说辞罢了。无论最后谁活下来了，对枭来说都有可以继续利用的地方。虽然相对的，他必然会失去其中一个，但他为了自己近在咫尺的霸业已经失去了很多东西了。他在等待中耗尽了自己的壮年，现在已近乎老矣；他放弃了忠诚和守护之义，暗算了少年时期就互相陪伴作战的女人，失去了守护他的故乡的神灵，现在又即将失去一个爱着他的孩子。

枭看到狼的时候意识到了争斗的结局，但伤感之情在他心里只存在了一瞬就涟漪般消散了。狼还是他的狼，他近乎爱抚般拍了拍他的肩膀，留他面对道玄的养女。

狼比他想像得还要强，竟然接连杀掉了女孩和一心，于是枭得以逃避自己一生最大的阴影。他低头看了很久那具素白的尸体，把弦一郎的头放在一心的尸体边，算是一家团聚。到处都是火，枭隐隐感觉火势似乎增长的过快了，但不会熄灭的火焰和他即将得到的永生正好相配。枭终于站在天守阁之上，名为开门的不死斩在他手中流动着深渊般漆黑的光。他走到望楼边缘，对着广阔的夜空张开双臂，以后他再也不用顾忌什么忍者不可说出真名的戒律，他可以让天下人都知道他的名字，薄井右近左……

-END-


End file.
